


They're Monsters

by Seductresses_Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort (kinda), M/M, Occlumency, mentions of abuse, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductresses_Temple/pseuds/Seductresses_Temple
Summary: When Draco sees a little too much in Harry's mind.





	They're Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wrote for a prompt/drabble challenge thing originally on my tumblr. I had a lot of fun with it and thought I'd share it to my AO3 account as well. The prompt was "They're monsters."

Harry began to fidget. He didn’t do well with silence, not after the months he, Hermione and Ron had spent on the run in that blasted tent, not after ten years alone in that bloody cupboard. With Voldemort gone, Harry reckoned silence was the enemy now. 

 

“Draco,” calling his lover’s name seemed to have no effect. Draco merely sat, pointy and stony faced, glaring at the wall as if he could cast the killing curse with his eyes alone. 

 

Their Occlumency lesson had not gone as Harry planned. He don’t know what possessed him to even ask Draco of all people. Harry knew he was pants at it. He knew the type of things Draco was at risk of seeing. Still, his boyfriend was  _ skilled  _ at it. He’d been taught by his Aunt. Out of respect for Sirius, Harry never mentioned the bint by name. 

 

“Draco,” he tried again, reaching over this time to run a hand over the long, elegant braid that rested over Draco’s shoulder. 

 

 _“They’re monsters,”_ Draco seethed, fists clenched on top of his knees, jaw clenched just as fiercely. Harry was sure it was taking every ounce of Draco’s moral fiber not to Disapparate to Surrey. 

 

Draco had seen….a lot of memories involving the Dursley’s. Harry knew Draco would be angry. Of course he  _ knew  _ about everything he’d seen already. They’d been together for nearly five years and there were no secrets between them. Draco  _ knew  _ it but knowing and  _ seeing  _ were to separate things all together. 

 

“I know, love, but-“ Harry fidgeted again “It was a long time ago, Draco. I haven’t seen them since before the war.” 

 

“You were just a child,” Draco fumes. It had been a long while since Harry had seen him this angry. 

 

“I was,” Harry shifted closer, gently taking Draco’s face on his hand and forcing Draco to look at him. He smiled. There was a storm brewing in those grey eyes and though it may have been strange it warmed a special place in him to know it was all on his behalf. 

 

“They treated you like a House Elf,” Draco growled, making Harry snort. 

 

“Well, s’good thing that Harry Potter happens to be a free elf.” Draco stared at him, the corners of his lips twitching. 

 

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him because he was finally able to do that now. It made Draco’s lips twitch more. The more his lips quivered the more he tried to glare at him but it was no use. Draco threw his head back and laughed, a deep bark of a laugh that always faintly reminded Harry of Sirius. 

 

“Git,” Draco accused, shoving Harry playfully into the couch. 

 

“True, but I happen to be  _ your _ git, Malfoy, so what does that say about you, hm?” 

 

Draco rolled his eyes, slinging his braid behind his back with a long suffering sigh, “That I’m absolutely certifiable, clearly,” he rose from the couch, hoisting Harry to his feet. 

 

“Come along then, Mr.Free Elf, after such an unsightly lesson I demand you come to bed with me and we do nothing for the remainder of the evening but cuddle.” 

 

“Fine, but it’s your turn to be the big spoon.” 

 

“Fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short but I hope y'all enjoyed it anyhow. Feel free to leave any questions, comments, concerns, or just stop on by to say 'hi' down below :)


End file.
